In the automotive industry, fuel efficiency is a concern. Automakers continue to search for methods and systems to conserve fuel and reduce engine drag. One of the methods to reduce engine drag is to provide power steering pumps having increased efficiency and that run at higher pressures. By increasing the pressures, there is a need for high pressure hose connections.
To this end, tubular connectors may be used that are affixed to metal tubes that are provided with one or more projections onto which a flexible tube is fitted. A clamping element may be used to clamp the flexible tube to the tubular connectors.